I Miss You
by hhah
Summary: Sanji, away on a business trip, decides to call his husband wife and baby girl before he goes to sleep. Modern AU. SaNaZo OT3.


**Title:** I miss you  
**Pairing:** SaNaZo  
**Word Count:** 1,085  
**Notes: **Modern AU. There is also what I guess would be all an OC. But she's under _three years old _so I'm not really going to warn for her.

"Hello beautiful," Sanji said as he heard a deep chuckle over the phone line. It brought a grin to his face.

"Eyebrows," Zoro's voice was teasing, and he heard some shuffling. He could almost see his husband propping the the phone up with his shoulder like he did so often. When he heard the crunch of him chewing, he knew that was what was happening.

"I was hoping Nami-san was going to be the one answering," Sanji teased back, crossing his ankles on the hotel bed. "What the hell are you eating a ten pm?"

The fact that he could hear Zoro swallow made him laugh. "She's with the runt," He said, as he took another bite of whatever concoction he was consuming. "Cereal."

"Who said you could eat cereal so late? You're going to get fat," The cook closed his eyes, a small smile on his face.

"You know Nami can't cook as good as you can," Zoro mumbled like he was confessing a secret. "I'm still hungry.."

"How are my girls doing?" Sanji asked quietly, ignoring the flattery and the urge to scold him for doubting their beautiful wife.

Zoro stopped chewing, swallowed and let out a quiet sigh. "We all miss you."

His heart clenched painfully.

"Isis doesn't know where Papa went," Zoro continued and Sanji heard the clink of the bowl being set down on the counter top. "The bed seems empty."

"At least you all have each other," He sighed, leaning back. "Cold hotel rooms with no one to warm my bed. It's been so long since I haven't woke up to your shitty face or Nami's lovely one.."

Zoro chuckled a bit.

"Is that Sanji?" He suddenly heard in the background. His eyes opened—not realizing they'd shut.

"Put me on speaker!" Sanji said with a smile in his voice. Zoro laughed once more before saying yes to Nami, and suddenly he could hear more static as the phone was switched to speaker.

"Nami-san!" he said, happily.

"Sanji!" Nami's lovely voice floated over the line to him. "I didn't know you where going to call!"

"I missed my girls," Sanji said, a bit of sadness in his voice. He listened to Zoro clear his throat. "And my shitty husband."

"Don't cuss around the baby," His wife said making his eyes widen. He heard a little happy giggle, and his face lit up.

"Isis," He breathed.

The two adults on the other line chuckled a little bit, and Sanji frowned when he heard no response from his daughter. "Isis?"

"Baby, it's Papa," Nami urged the little girl. He heard the little giggle again. "You know Papa!"

Sanji couldn't help the little pit that fell in his stomach. Had his baby girl forgotten him? He'd only been away two days! He'd been too tired to call for them when the little girl had been awake the past few days. He gripped the phone a bit tighter, and opened his mouth to say something.

"I think she's nervous," Zoro's deep soothing voice said, a bit closer to the receiver than Nami's had been. He must still be holding it. "Doesn't understand how phones work and suddenly Papa Sanji's voice is coming out of one."

"Papa?" The little girl suddenly piped up. Sanji felt the grin come back on his face full throttle. "Papa? Daddy—I don't see.."

"He's on the phone," Zoro's voice got a bit father away and there was a strange shuffling noise. "See? Papa."

"…Daddy, this not Papa."

Nami and Sanji burst out laughing, and although he couldn't see it he knew that Zoro was blushing. Their daughter thought her father was an idiot.

"Mommy—" Isis said, and he heard the shuffling again. The phone was probably in Nami-san's hands, considering she was the one holding the little girl. "Daddies lying."

"Bad Daddy," Nami cooed, and Sanji listened to the kiss that she placed somewhere on the little girl.

"I'm not lying!" Zoro complained. "Sanji—say something!"

"Something."

The little girl made a squeak of surprise. "Papa!"

Nami giggled. "Oh god—Sanji she's looking for you! Isis, baby, Papa's on the phone!"

Sanji bit his lip, feeling tears come to his eyes. This was the first time any of them had to be away from her for this long since she was born.

"Phone?" Isis asked.

"See," Nami said, and he had to assume she had gestured to the phone. "Papa's on another phone, and that lets him talk to us while he's on his business trip."

"Hey baby…" Sanji said, his voice full of emotion as he wiped the tears away from his face that had fallen. "Papa's here."

"Mmm…" Isis said. "Papa." It seemed that she had decided that, yes, that was in fact her Papa's voice.

"Angel."

Isis giggled. "She's hiding her face in Nami's chest," Zoro spoke up.

Sanji smiled, and let out a quiet sob. The line got quiet, as he tried to stifle them. He heard the static decrease and suddenly Zoro's voice was closer showing that he'd switched off speaker phone.

"Sanji?" His voice was full of worry. "Babe are you crying?"

"I miss you so fucking much," Sanji choked out. "Nami, Isis—you, I want to come home. I want my baby…"

Zoro made a pitiful noise, and he heard a shuffle and a whisper. Zoro was probably telling Nami what was going on. The shuffling stopped and Zoro's voice was back.

"Just, finish up those contract deals on the new restaurant," He spoke. Sanji closed his eyes and imagined his strong hand rubbing his back comforting, and Nami-san kissing his cheek. "We'll be here waiting for you."

"I—I know," He said, feeling silly as he took a deep breath, wiping his eyes on his sleeves again. "Just—fuck, hearing her…"

His husband made a noise of understanding. "Don't worry, I'd be in the same position if I'd been the one to leave."

The cook smiled and nodded his head, taking in another breath. "I—I was just calling to tell you all I loved you before I went to sleep.. I've had a busy day.."

"We love you too," Zoro said. "Nami went to put Isis to sleep but.."

"I'll call in the morning," Sanji said, rubbing his eyes with a smile on his face. "Tell her I love her. Kiss my angel for me."

The other man chuckled and Sanji assumed he nodded. "Alright, Sanji."

"And you too," Sanji said softly. "I love you too, sweetie."

He could almost see Zoro's grin.

"Goodnight, Sanji."

"Goodnight, Zoro.."


End file.
